


Unforeseen Consequences

by Zippit



Category: Fullmetal Alchemist, Fullmetal Alchemist: Brotherhood & Manga
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-14
Updated: 2013-08-14
Packaged: 2017-12-23 11:37:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 182
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/925936
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zippit/pseuds/Zippit
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Some things aren’t so easy to give up…or forget.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Unforeseen Consequences

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to [](http://archiveofourown.org/users/catw00man/profile)[](http://archiveofourown.org/users/catw00man)**catw00man** for the beta. All other errors are mine.
> 
> Written for prompt #119 - Addiction over at [fma_fic_contest](http://fma-fic-contest.livejournal.com).

He misses it. The crackle of alchemy in the air and immense power at his fingertips. The possibilities were endless. All he needed was the time and the research and he could do anything. Sometimes he didn’t need the time. Adrenaline pumping as the fight rages around him then a clap of his hands before he slams them to the ground as instinct takes over.

Sometimes he looks at his children and hopes they’ll have the talent for alchemy. He wants to teach them the joy of it. He’ll be able to show them theory and structure but that’ll be it. He won’t be able to make his little girl a toy or repair his boy’s bike if it breaks.

He spent years learning everything about alchemy and now he’s reduced to wondering if he’ll be able to protect his family if anything happened. He hates that. He hates feeling helpless. All he can do is get through this day and the next and the one after that. Maybe one day he’ll stop wondering if giving up his alchemy was a mistake.


End file.
